


not falling asleep

by bambirouge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, M/M, more soft nap feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirouge/pseuds/bambirouge
Summary: Renjun looks back at Yangyang over his shoulder and something shifts; his movements stop and his face softens. He leans over to capture Yangyang’s mouth with his own, and it sparks a fresh wave of hunger in Yangyang’s belly that roars when he pulls away.“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Yangyang murmurs, watching Renjun’s eyes flick back and forth between his own. Renjun sighs, then purses his lips.“Convince me?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177
Collections: nap cinematic universe





	not falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA we're on a roll! here's another little nap slice for your reading pleasure! this one is based on track three of [this album](https://open.spotify.com/album/11uXDArfb3fe5ortxBZTN3?si=4HNATeEdRfaSDJ1qyQAUMA) because uhh what's order?? never heard of her
> 
> thanks for all the love on the last installation! enjoy <3

“C’mon,” Yangyang says, arms around Renjun’s waist as he sits at the edge of the bed. “Stay.”

“I have class.”

“Please? It’s so cold.” Yangyang makes what he hopes is a very convincing pleading face up at Renjun, who rolls his eyes.

“Then put some clothes on, genius.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Yangyang pushes his nose into the skin just below the bottom of Renjun’s ribcage and breathes in. He smells so nice, like Renjun, like _Yangyang,_ like all the things they got up to in the early hours.

“Can’t you skip?”

“It’s finals week. Hey—!” Renjun winces as Yangyang bites him. “ _Why_ are you being so clingy today?”

Yangyang pouts. “I’m clingy all the time.”

“Not like—”

Renjun stops himself. It’s likely that they both know why Yangyang is being clingy this morning: Renjun never spends the night, not even when he comes over at 1 a.m. Seeing him all bathed in the sun’s early glow is making Yangyang slip into something he shouldn’t, something he’s not allowed to have. He lets go of Renjun’s waist.

“Fine, then. Leave me!” He sniffs and draws his duvet around his shoulders like an expensive fur coat. “Leave me to rot.”

“So dramatic,” Renjun says as he pulls on his underwear. But he looks back at Yangyang over his shoulder and something shifts; his movements stop and his face softens. He leans over to capture Yangyang’s mouth with his own, and it sparks a fresh wave of hunger in Yangyang’s belly that roars when he pulls away.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Yangyang murmurs, watching Renjun’s eyes flick back and forth between his own. Renjun sighs, then purses his lips.

“Convince me?”

Yangyang can’t stop himself from grinning. He kisses Renjun again, cupping his jaw with one hand, thumb smoothing over Renjun’s cheek. He nips at Renjun’s lip and feels him smile afterward as their teeth clack together. He loves this. He _loves_ this.

“I kinda...really like this.”

Renjun slows at Yangyang’s admission. Yangyang swallows, nervous—he’s already given so much of himself away this morning, more than usual. More than they agreed on.

“Yeah?” Renjun says. “I like this too.”

“No, like—” Yangyang laughs, a little breathless. “I _like this_ like this. Like, I’ve been wanting to do this all the time lately.”

Renjun looks at him, lips pressed together. He’s still mostly naked and Yangyang wants to _devour_ him, even like this, even while his heart is beating out of his chest with nerves.

“I think I’m maybe, like, I dunno, catching feelings or something.” Yangyang holds a hand up when Renjun opens his mouth. “—and I know...I know, okay? I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. I just...fuck, man. You’re...”

He forces himself to hold eye contact, brushing a strand of hair from Renjun’s forehead just to see him blush. Renjun looks worried, scared, almost. Yangyang tries not to think about it.

“...You’re something else.”

Renjun laughs then, snapping the thread of electricity between them as he casts his gaze down. When he looks up again he’s still smiling.

“I think I knew. You’re not very subtle. And, honestly...”

Yangyang waits, on edge, as Renjun takes a deep breath.

“I’m not...my feelings aren’t...totally out of the equation either.”

Yangyang’s lungs empty with a _whoosh_. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Renjun plays with a loose thread on the blanket. “I have a huge, gross crush on you, Yangyang. I have for a while, as much as it pains me to admit it.”

Yangyang grins. “Holy shit. Holy shit. But you are admitting it.”

“Yes. Whatever. I like you. A lot.” Renjun sighs. “But I can’t...I don’t know if I’m ready to, like...”

“Listen, Renjun, I’m not asking anything of you. Really.”

Yangyang takes one of Renjun’s hands away from the duvet and interlocks their fingers. It’s strange to do in such normal conditions; usually their palms are covered in sweat, gripping each other tight to anchor themselves against waves of heated movement. Somehow, it’s even more thrilling to hold Renjun’s hand just as they are now: soft, slow, intentional.

“The only thing I’m trying to convince you to do right now is to stay for the morning.”

A cherry-blossom smile blooms on Renjun’s mouth, and Yangyang can’t help but lean forward to press their lips together.

“We can just sleep for a few more hours,” he says, kissing Renjun’s nose. “Nothing major.”

Renjun sighs again, but it’s half fond laughter, and Yangyang feels more like a winner than he ever has in his life. He lets himself get lost on Renjun’s lips for a few moments longer in place of a trophy.

“Okay,” Renjun says, “but don’t think that this is a thing now. I actually care about my GPA, unlike...” He narrows his eyes. “... _some_ people.”

“Maybe I just have other priorities. Like, y’know, you.”

“Oh my fucking God.”

Yangyang cringes. “Sorry. Too much?”

“Shut up. Idiot.” Renjun kisses him silent, then pushes him back down on the bed. “Lie on your side, I wanna—”

“Hold on—”

They twine their legs together, arms finding places to loop around each other’s bodies. Yangyang finds himself face to face with a sleepy-looking Renjun, and drops one final kiss to his cheek.

“Just a few hours. Then we can get up and do stuff.”

“Or not,” Renjun mumbles, already drifting off.

“Or not,” Yangyang replies. He watches Renjun doze for a few moments, then lets out a contented sigh. He falls asleep warm and full of something too shaky to be called love, but hopeful all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/bambiirouge)
> 
> love y'all <3


End file.
